Experiment V
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: “Imagine how much stronger I will be after I go through this.” Edward said before stroking my cheek. “Imagine all the things I could protect you from; even yourself.” He joked and I smiled back. “Will this mean you’ll be my personal superman?”


**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back to the Twilight fanfiction world. Yay! I'm just hoping that everyone will like this story! This took me a while so please enjoy!!**

"Experiment V"

By Dark Shining Light

Romance/Supernatural

Rated T

Summary: "Imagine how much stronger I will be after I go through this." Edward said before stroking my cheek. "Imagine all the things I could protect you from; even yourself." He joked and I smiled back. "Will this mean you'll be my personal superman?"

(Do NOT Own Twilight)

-

-

I stared down at the baseball field, trying my best to make out the figures from my position. I wasn't so high up seeing that these were High School benches and not the ones you find in a stadium. I peeked threw the bunch of girls that were sitting on the two rows below mine. I didn't see why they just didn't sit on one row. But it was a good thing they didn't block my view of the game, or rather my view of a special person.

After I moved my head to the side, I finally spotted him. His features were hard to miss; beautiful as he was there was no way anyone could mistaken him for anyone else. His green eyes seemed to be searching through the crew and from my view, he looked rather frantic.

'_Maybe I should wave?_'

I rose from my seat quickly, hoping I wouldn't fall and land on the person behind me. I waved, hoping he could spot me from the batting circle. God must have heard me because soon after I stood, I finally caught his eye.

I saw his shoulders fall down slightly and sigh out relief. He then turned to smile that crooked smile I love so much at me.

"Oh my god! Did you see that? Edward Cullen totally smiled at me!"

"There's no way! He was smiling at me!"

"Are both of you blind? He's so into ME!"

Annoyed, I rolled my eyes and sat back down in a quick hurry. Another 'friendship' was ruined because Edward had to smile at me again. Honestly, were all the girls this conceited now a days?

Edward frowned at my reactions, his eyes changing from relief to worry as mouthed 'what's wrong?' to me.

Once more I rolled my eyes and I pointed to the group of girls that were arguing beneath my feet.

He chuckled; I think he was just happy that it wasn't serious before he smiled and winked at me. My heart fluttered and I think other girls' did too because the squealing started again.

"Did you see it! Did you see it! He's SO checking me out!"

"Back off bitch! That wink was for me!"

I sighed as he smiled innocently at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled at my childish actions.

"Next up!" the announcer said. "The crowd's favorite: Edward------Cullen!"

All females squealed and most of the guys cheered. Well, he was the school's number one baseball player after all.

Edward walked up to home plate, getting into batting position as the pitcher was getting ready to try and strike him out. I already knew that was impossible; Edward has never gotten a strike since he joined the baseball team as a freshman and I doubt now in our junior year he was going to strike out.

He glanced at me really quickly before turning back. _'He better not be thinking what I'm thinking.'_ I thought, worried.

But when I saw the small smile on his face, I knew that he was. I sighed. Let's get this over with.

The pitcher threw the ball but Edward's bat made impact with that ball and once more the ball was heading toward the crowd, at my direction again.

I stood up. _'I hope I don't screw up again. I don't want Edward to be disappointed at me.'_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Edward Cullen has just scored another homerun!"

I took a quick sneak at him. He was jogging across the field but his green eyes were on my direction. _'Probably hoping I'll catch it.'_

But just as the ball was about to make contact with my hand, a giant arm pushed me back down and someone else caught the ball.

"Hey guys! Look what I caught!" I heard the boy say.

"Sweet caught man!" His friend said.

"Dude that was awesome!"

I turned back to see two teenage boys encouraging their friend before I looked back at Edward. Even from where I sat, I could see that Edward was furious and I felt extremely guilty. Once again, I failed Edward.

(Scene Change)

I walked across the parking lot, hoping someone wouldn't run me over. It was after all 10 o'clock pm.

My eyes searched for Edward, even though I had just disappointed him.

I finally spotted him. He was with the rest of the Fork's baseball team, along with a few cheerleaders. Edward, however, was talking to Emmett Cullen, who was his adopted brother and a football player. Next to Emmett was his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale- the most beautiful woman on the planet. I never told anyone but I felt very self conscious when I stood next to her. I mean, look at her… and look at me. Plain and simple.

While listening to Emmett, well at least that's what I thought; Edward kept moving his head, searching for someone. I gulped. I hope it was me.

When Edward spotted me, he sighed in great relief. I smiled. I started walking towards him because I didn't want to fall. But Edward told something to his brother and girlfriend before sprinting to me. And to believe after a game like that, He'd still have the energy to run.

Once he reached me, Edward picked me up and spun me around. "Hahaha Edward!" I giggled, loving the way he chuckled. "Stop! I'm alright! Hehehe! Edward, you're acting like we haven't seen each other in years!"

He stopped but still held me in his arms while my arms were around his neck. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I moaned when I felt his lips on my mouth. God, was he perfect or what?

But before we got to do anything else, he pulled out. His forehead touched my mine and we both panted softly.

He closed his green orbs and I let him rest his eyes for a few moments. I wanted my blush to go down. After a minute or two, he re-opened and smiled. "Let's get you home. We wouldn't want Chief Swam to think that I've run off with you."

I smiled as I traced my fingertips across his forearm, tracing the muscles he had. "I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind if we were a few minutes late," I said while trailing kisses on his neck. "Or a few hours, or a few days. We can say that we got hungry on the way back." I playfully bit where his shoulder and neck met; not a serious bit but only a small pinch.

I felt him groan as his arms tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. "I like this offer." He said "But I know the perfect way to kill some time."

I looked back up at him; I was expecting to see a pair of playful eyes but instead I saw a look of pain cross his features, even if it was only a moment.

Before I could ask what was wrong, He suddenly picked me up in his arms, princess style. I squealed in surprise and blushed bright red.

"Edward! Stop! I can walk perfectly fine!" I yelled, trying to ignore the students' stare. But Edward just looked at me funny as he walked us to the car. Okay. I lied. I couldn't walk without falling every 5 minutes, sometimes even less.

"Okay. Forget I said that."

Edward laughed and I admired it. Not only did he have the looks of a Greek god but his voice sounded like music as well. And his laugh! I blush red every time I think about it.

He turned to me and kissed my cheek. "Silly Bella. I love you just the way you are. Even if you are the clumsiest thing in the world."

I rolled my eyes. "Gez thanks."

He smiled as he placed me down. We were in front of his silver Volvo all ready. He unlocked the door and opened the passenger car door for me. When I was seated and looked to thank him when I noticed he had turned away, facing away from me. I frowned. He always did this when he was hiding something.

But Edward just went to the other side of the car and entered.

He turned on the car without another word.

The trip was silent and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. He looked so distant, as if he was thinking about something. Even after he parked in front of my house, he still wouldn't say anything.

I didn't like him like this so I gently slipped my hand into his, squeezing his hand just a little. His eyes traveled from our hands to my face. "What's wrong?" I inquired.

He sighed but didn't say a word. He just kept his hand over mind.

"Is it about the baseball game? Because I if it is, then I'm really sorry. I tried to catch the ball, I really did. But-"

His eyes suddenly flashed anger and he mouthed his mouth over mind. I froze at his sudden actions but before I had a chance to kiss him back, he pulled out. He was still angry but looked more pained.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you and I wasn't mad at you at the baseball game either. I wasn't even thinking about the baseball game.

He looked at me in the eyes and grinned slightly. "I saw you try you're best to get the ball, I honestly saw. And if you do or don't catch my balls at the baseball, it won't change the way I feel about you. I only want you to catch them because I want to see a proud expression come across your beautiful face. I want to see people looking enviously at you when you catch the ball, not them. You deserve to look like a star after all you've done for me.

His eyes never felt mine as he continued. "When ever I'm feeling down, or just feeling angry, your very smile makes me forget why I was troubled. When I'm stressed out at a situation where I'm in, you're sense of humor and laughter always makes me think I'm in the middle of heaven. When I'm not concentrating in class, it's because I'm thinking of your angelic looks.

Edward ignored my giant blush as he stroked my cheek. Then he gently placed my hand over his heart. I could feel his rapid heartbeat. "Your very presence makes my heart beat as if it were the wings of a humming bird. And when I don't see you at lunch or at my baseball games, I feel like I've dead inside. Even if you're not with me for a second, I feel the need to search for you when I don't know where you are.

This time, when he placed his lips above mine, it was gentler than any other kiss he's given me in our two years of dating. "I'm deeply in love with you Isabella Swan and I could never be mad at you."

I looked down, deeply touched by what he has said but I still said, "But you were mad at the baseball game."

"Yes."

"But you said-"

"That I wasn't mad _at_ you." My boyfriend smiled. "Bella, didn't you just listen to the speech I just gave you. I could never be mad at you."

"Then why were you mad?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "I was mad at the man behind you. How he just pushed you down as if you didn't deserve to catch that ball. As if you didn't deserve to be the star for a moment. Better yet, as if you weren't in the same class as him. Which is true since you're in much higher levels than he is."

"Oh." I didn't want to say anymore because I'll know it come out to be an argument. The way Edward treats me is a little to much. He thinks of me as some sort of angel. But that's silly when he's the true angel.

"If that wasn't bothering you," I looked into his eyes as I asked, "Then what did?"

I don't know how long we were in the car and I didn't care if Charlie was still up waiting for me to get inside. I wanted to know what was bothering Edward before I did anything else.

Edward then softly placed his hands over my cheeks, looking at me with a pained expression. My expression was more of worry.

"Bella." I stared at him to continue. "Tomorrow's the day."

I looked at him in confusion. He sighed. "Tomorrow's the day I help my father."

My eyes grew in panic. I already knew where this was going.

After Edward's parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen, had died from cancer, Edward was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Soon afterwards, Emmett McArty was adopted as well. His family was out camping when they were killed off by bears. Emmett was the only one who made it out of the hospital alive. Next came Mary Alice Brandon. Alice is a special case because she can't remember what happened to her but the Cullen family was happy to have her.

Well anyway, Carlisle Cullen is a doctor and a very kind one as a matter of fact. He is so kind that he wants to create a formula that would give humans more life, a formula that would fight off every disease possible known to man kind. The cure he forms is not one he wants to last forever. I guess he just wants to it so that children won't lose their families or vice versa without saying good-bye. I made not know the real reason he wants to make it but I know hat he just wants to save more lives.

About a year ago, Carlisle almost created the cure but something went wrong. He was passed out for three days and when he awoke, he looked younger and much more beautiful. He teases us about selling it to woman who wanted to look younger and I suggested Renee; she's my mother who lives in Jacksonville with her new husband Phil. We all had a good laugh about it.

Even though Carlisle knew he had almost died, he continued trying to make the cure. He believes that he has come up with it again but this time, the law has forced him to find a volunteer that would test out the experiment and if he could not, his project would have to be cancelled. No one else would volunteer for the position so Edward took it. Everyone in the family, including me, tried to convince Edward not to do it. Even Carlisle was against it. Then they had a talk and to this day, I and Edward's family don't know how he convinced Carlisle.

When I would ask Edward about the date, he would never tell me. Saying the date is far from now but now is tomorrow, so how far is that?

I stared at Edward and then without permission, tears were released. "What?" I spoke, not trusting my self to say other words.

He grew alarmed when tears came from my eyes. "Bella! No! Please! No!" He kissed my tears away. "Please Bella. No tears. I don't like to see you cry. Please, love please."

'_I can't help it,'_ I wanted to say but couldn't. When he saw that his actions weren't working, he wrapped his arms around me while stroking my hair.

"I'll be okay. I promise. After all, I can't leave the most beautiful woman on earth to go out with another man." He said, joking slightly.

I smiled at his attempt to make me grin. And it worked. "You mean Rosalie right?"

He laughed as he nuzzled by cheek with his. "Nope. Rosalie is nothing compared to your natural beauty."

No matter what I was feeling, whether I'm blissful or depressed, Edward could make me blush with any comment or action.

But then I released myself from his cheek before placing my cheek on his chest. Then slowly, he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head. I knew this was his way of telling me that everything was going to be okay. And even though I felt secure like this, like nothing could go wrong, a small nagging feeling in my heart was telling me that something wasn't right. I knew for a fact that it wasn't because we've parked outside my house for more than half an hour but rather that something was going to wrong tomorrow. I wish I could tell Edward but he'd just tell me that I'm overreacting and that there's nothing to worry about.

I kissed his chest before closing my eyes, wanting to ignore the negative feeling, the insecure feeling.

Please God let this feeling be wrong.

-

-

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter! You probably have a lot of questions on what's going to happen or where's Jasper and Alice. All with be revealed at good time which means: in future chapters you will find out. To get another chapter, I have to have more than ten reviews! If I do before February, I'll start working on this ASAP! Please review! **

**Your Friend,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
